More than Brotherly Love
by ART Sphere
Summary: Rukia is going to meet her friends from the world of the living after so long. All of them are going on a trip to a lake. Problem is...all of them are married, but Rukia isn't. So Rukia asks Byakuya. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

_Slate blue eyes fell upon large violet ones. A gentle large hand made its way to a soft bare shoulder. Violet eyes widened at feeling the touch. Soft lips turned upwards in a smirk. _

"_Rukia…"A deep voice blew out in gentleness. "Y-yes Nii-sama…"A soft voice stuttered. _

"_Don't be shy, it's just me."The deep voice said as the large hand softly rubbed the white bare shoulder. _

"_Ye-" The words were cut off as lips joined together. Slate blue eyes locked onto Violet ones. _

"_Rukia I…"He trailed off at seeing her frightened reaction. "B-Byakuya…"She breathed out as tears came sliding down her face. Strong arms wrapped around the small sobbing body._

"_I'm so sorry."He said as she hugged him tightly…_

Slate blue eyes snapped opened.

'_A dream? How can I ever even approach my sister without holding myself back? I'm scared that I might hurt her.'_

Byakuya just brushed his thoughts and **DREAM **away. He got up and went in the shower.

* * *

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

* * *

Rukia stood in the world of living, since her assignment was to meet up with Ichigo and everyone, today they were going to the beach. It's been so hot, that Captain Ukitake let Rukia go out and spend time with her friends.

Rukia was wearing a red bikini with mini jean shorts and some sandals, her soft white skin glowed in the sun and her big violet eyes sparkled, her body look so alluring. Rukia sat next to Orihime talking about recent things. A sudden thought occurred to her as she stood up going into the water; she forgot to tell Nii-sama that she had a day off! Ah well, what's done is done.

"Hopefully Nii-sama isn't going on a breakdown."Rukia laughed as the loud music went on and everyone screamed in excitement.

* * *

Breakfast, Rukia was nowhere found. Byakuya asked Renji if he seen her but he wasn't in the office today. So Byakuya went over to Ukitake and well that's where he is at right now.

"Where is Rukia?"Byakuya questioned. "Well…you see, Rukia has had a rough time these past days and it's been really hot lately so I let her out on a free-day. She told me she's out with her friends at the beach in the World of the living. I heard its summer in the World of the living and there having some parties at the beach right now."Ukitake said looking over at Byakuya with a nervous smile.

"What kind of party?"Byakuya questioned hoping that it's not the one he thinks…

"A summer beach party, there's going to be topless babes, sake, loud exotic music, it's practically heaven."Shunsui suddenly appeared. "Shunsui!"Ukitake snapped in alarm. Byakuya had already vanished.

"Oh no…"Ukitake breathed out before socking his friend in the shoulder.

Rukia stood going to go get a drink of water as a man with spiky hair stood in front of her.

"Um…excuse me."Rukia said trying to go around him. "You are quite something; you've got a fire hot body. How 'bout me and you go somewhere else?"He said grabbing her hand, before he could reach her hand a large hand grabbed his tigtly.

"She's not going anywhere, especially with the likes of you."Byakuya said. Rukia gasped…

* * *

**Well that's it! It's pretty short but that's actually how I planned it to be. Sorry. This story is ongoing so. I should have each chapter in whenever I can. **

**This is my first fanfic so I'm new.**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: Topless girls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I took such a long time. I was studying. Anyhow I messed up on where it says: Next chapter. This chapter is not called Topless girls it's called: Confronting Nii-sama. Anyways that's about it. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Ah!"Rukia screamed as she awoke and sat up in her big bed. "What if Nii-sama really did do that? Or what if all that actually happened? No, Ichigo said they were reserving a beach spot or…no! It's a lake were going to!"Rukia just sighed as she fell off the bed with a hard thump. She just stared up at the ceiling with her long legs still on the bed and her back on the soft carpet. "Rukia are you alright?"Rukia looked up to see.., "Nii-sama!"Byakuya blushed and turned away quickly; rukia just lifted an eyebrow and then looked at herself. Her Yukata was off her waist and was showing her chappy pink underwear. She gasped and stood standing up quickly.

"Heh, sorry Nii-sama. I uh fell off the bed because I was thinking about something."Rukia stood scratching her head. "Be careful next time."Byakuya said and walked out.

Rukia sighed and got into her shinigami uniform. "How will I tell the guys that I don't have a boyfriend or a husband? Maybe I could ask Nii-sama to come with me? He needs to go out. Get away from his work. Just have fun."Rukia smiled and ran down to the dining hall where she'll meet...

Nii-Sama

"Good morning, Nii-sama."Rukia said as she sat down to her breakfast. "Good Morning, Rukia."Byakuya said. 'Now's my chance! If he says no all well,' rukia thought. "Byakuya-I mean Nii-sama," Byakuya looked up at hearing her mistake with his honor-fics. "I was wondering…well I'm going on this little vacation with Ichigo and his friends, it's like a reunion since we haven't seen eachother for so long. I was wondering if you would go with me."Rukia blushed a little as his eyes stared deep into hers. "There is something you left out of your description."Rukia's eyes widened, 'damn! I wasn't planning on telling about the couple thing'. "Uhh…well were going to a lake and uh we'll be staying in our own privet cabins and uh…yeah."Rukia said trying to sound honest. "No, you're still leaving out something."Byakuya smiled as he saw her panic. "It's not all that important anyways."Rukia said looking away.

"No I'm listening."Rukia just sighed and walked to Byakuya whose eye were closed and stuffed a piece of bread inside his mouth. "All of them are married now, I asked you because I didn't want to feel lonely and out of place with them. Not that you would agree or anything. Anyhow, see ya Byakuya."Rukia saluted him and headed off intill his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest. "I would love to go Rukia."Byakuya said looking down into her violet depths. Rukia blushed and Byakuya smiled as he hugged her warm small fragile body. "Umm…Nii-sama I'm going to be late, I need to run some paperwork over to third and sixth divisions."Rukia squeaked and Byakuya let go realizing what he was doing. Byakuya let go of Rukia and looked away in disgust at what he had done.

'I am no good brother. The way I hold or hug you isn't the way a brother should hold his sister.'

* * *

"Gosh breakfast was weird."

"_Rukia-sama you don't find it odd of his behavior?"_ Sode no Shirayuki said out of the blue.

"What? Well now that you think of it we have gotten closer after the winter war, but I never found it odd, maybe he's just finally trying to show his brotherly colors."Rukia said back.

"_I don't know…"_Shirayuki said.

"I'm sure it's nothing."Rukia said as she walked to sixth division. (A/N: Gosh Rukia's so blind.)

* * *

Byakuya just signed through paperwork. His office was dead silence and Renji was just reading a manga he got from the world of the living. "Abarai what is it that your reading?"Byakuya said as he caught Renji reading instead of doing paperwork. "Something Rukia gave for my birthday, when we were in the world of the living."Renji said smiling as he turned the page. "That's nice, but get to work."Byakuya snapped coldly as a knock was heard from the door.

"Come in."Byakuya said. Rukia walked in to see Byakuya doing paperwork and Renji still reading the manga book she got him a few years back. "Rukia! Boy am I glad to see you!"He got up and hugged the life out of her; Byakuya looked and stared daggers into his lieutenants back. Renji let go and smiled at her. "Glad to see you too, all that shouting over there is giving me a headache. There's been an explosion at my division and everyone's panicking, so for the time being I'm just supposed to drop off these papers and go home."Rukia smiled back sweetly. "Lucky, I wish this dump can explode-"Renji stood still and coughed at feeling Byakuyas dark aura.

"Well yeah, oh here are these pictures you've been wanting. It's the time when we were younger in the academy."Byakuya ears perked.

"Wow look at us we were so young! Look at you, you were so short."Rukia kicked Renji in the balls causing him to cough. "I mean you were so cute! Look at Izuru and Hinamori. Ha, Izuru didn't have that long bang. Look! There's me kicking your behind before I went off with Hisagi-san."Renji said pointing. "Yeah it seems Hinamori caught that one, I was staring off into space. She said I looked like a model."Rukia said looking away as she set the papers on Byakuyas desk. "Here Kuchiki-taicho you just need to sign them and then turn them into the head captain."Rukia said making Byakuya look up at what she called him. "See ya Renji."Rukia said and left.

* * *

At the end of the day, Rukia and Byakuya stood in the dining room in silence. Well this is weird, Rukia thought as she just stood there sitting waiting for Byakuya to make a move, it was disrespectful to start eating if the head didn't eat first. Byakuya just stared at Rukia suspiciously as if she did something wrong. Rukia looked away intill her stomach made a loud growling noise which Byakuya heard because his eyes narrowed. Rukia turned to look at him with a bright blush anyone could see.

"Rukia are you hungry?"Byakuya said taking this as an advantage.

"Um…Yes."Rukia blushed brighter as he stared at her with those slate blue alluring eyes.

"Do you want to eat?"Byakuya joked further keep his voice calm and stoic and his features. Rukia already knows what he's doing; he's torturing her because he heard her stomach growl.

"Yes, do you?"Rukia thought she should play along too.

"I ate after you left from my office, so I'm not that starving, but when was last time you ate? I could've sworn you ate breakfast this morning with me or maybe you were too busy stuffing bread into my mouth."Byakuya smirked at seeing face go even more flushed.

"Nii-sama…"Rukia trailed off as her blush increased.

"Yes."Byakuya said.

"I'm starving."Rukia said.

"Okay let's eat."Byakuya almost laughed at seeing her eat.

Rukia sat on the couch with a full stomach. Byakuya sat down across from her on another couch. "Rukia tell me where we are going?"Byakuya said picking up his tea and taking a sip. "A lake, we'll have our own rooms."Rukia said sitting up straight. "So I'll be sleeping in the same bed as you?"Byakuya said taking another sip, Rukia's face went flushed bright red. "Well they assumed I was married to someone already so they decide for our rooms to be like they are."Rukia said. "Oh and how long will we be there?"Byakuya said setting down his tea cup. "A week."Rukia said. "What made you come ask me?"Byakuya said looking into her Violet orbs and flushed face. "Well all you do is paperwork and be a captain I figured you need a break."Rukia said shyly as he stared at her. "Hm that is nice of you. When do we leave?"

_'Ugh! What is wrong with you master? How could you say that? You can't just say "Oh that's nice" you should be grateful she actually thinks about you!_' Senbonzakura screamed at his master. 'Shush I'm freaking out okay' Byakuya said back in his head.

They were done talking and Rukia went off to bed.

"I'm glad that I and Rukia will be spending time together."

"Maybe I and Nii-sama can actually get closer."

Both of them closed their eyes with smiles on there faces.

* * *

**Well there you go. I'm very sorry again for the long wait. That's it.**

**Okay i'm positive on this **

**Next chapter: Reunion**

**Ja ne**


End file.
